On the Plane part 3
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Bisharp tries to remember a good time, and ends up remembering a rescue... then some ACTION!


On the plane

Bisharp looks at his right hand and blows on it. He then reaches for a tissue in the seat in front of him and starts polishing his glove. He gets a memory of when he battled Gallade for Team Illusion Gardevoir, who he eventually won, thanks to his all powerful Guillotine move. He has been with Gardevoir ever since they first chatted with each other and Illusion Medicham was thinking of things he loved. Gardevoir mentioned that she loved no-one and Bisharp said that he loved her. They went into a fight and then settled their rivalry. The battle between Bisharp and Gallade was pretty easy for Bisharp. They first started with back sassing and swearing. Bisharp tried to slash Gallade but his strong arm blocked it. Gallade gave 2 valid but stupid points about how he could claim Gardevoir.

Gallade: She's my species.

Bisharp: What does that matter?

Gallade: You're her weakness.

Bisharp: *raises his glove* Only someone with evil and idiotic manner would attack such a beauty.

Bisharp was proud of himself to avoid violence with Gallade, he only used Guillotine once and then Gallade fainted. Gardevoir jumped into Bisharp's arms and they were together ever since. Bisharp lowered his helmet over his eyes and put his feet up on the arm rest on the edge seat. He tried memorising the last time he and Gardevoir went out, but he realised that Knivjay and Medicham already memorised their stories, and Bisharp knew it would be too much. He sighed deeply as he tried memorising his last date with Gardevoir.

"Hey Bisharp, can I use your laptop please. I am epically bored" Leafeon grumbled to Bisharp. Bisharp sighed again as he handed Leafeon his black dell laptop. Leafeon looks at Bisharp with a worried expression.

"Hey what's wrong Bisharp?" Leafeon asks slowly. Bisharp looks up.

"Eh, I'm just trying to remember a memorable date I had with Gardevoir, but… I can't seem to think straight because I'm filled with negativity." Bisharp sighs. Leafeon puts the laptop on her seat and leans over to Bisharp.

"Bisharp…. We are all trying to" Leafeon giggles. Bisharp looks up, confused.

"Huh?"

"Medicham, Vulpix, Simipour and I are trying to remember our last and most memorable times with Team Illusion… you're not alone dude." Leafeon smiles and so does Bisharp. He looks up to the ceiling and tries to get his memory working. Finally he remembered something.

Hydreigon was with us while we visited Team Illusion, and was acting like a complete idiot, trying to impress Team Illusion's friend Flygon. What a moron. Gardevoir was in my arms, her hand on my stomach while her other hand was wrapped around my back. Thankfully my chest blades were retracted so that Gardevoir could lie on my stomach. I always worried that my body was too cold for her as I am a steel type and all, yet she says she loves me the way I am. Hydreigon was trying to look tough and smart in front of Flygon, yet failing miserably in the process, truly a hilarious sight. I don't blame him, he was always rejected as a Deino and ever since tried to get a girl. Flygon was getting quite embarrassed at Hydreigon because he was now kidnapping us just to show off. I knew if he went even a kilometre near Gardevoir that I was gonna slice his head off, which eventually I jinxed and he took Gardevoir in his mouth.

"AHHHH BISHARP!" Gardevoir cried. I was on the brink of exploding, my face was red as blood, much like my thighs and helmet. I was shaking in annoyance and believe me I screamed so loud, I'm sure I made someone deaf.

"You… you…. BASTARD…. YOU LET GARDEVOIR GO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh yeah, you want her, come and get her, steel type." Hydreigon boomed with Gardevoir in his mouth. That's it! I have had it with that bastard of a dragon. I jump into the air, over the deep cliff and use my Aerial Ace to fly over to Hydreigon. I run up the cliff towards him and give him the Night Slash of his life, he falls along with Gardevoir. I dive towards her, catch her in my arms and use Hydreigon to propel myself into the air again, with Aerial Ace to guide me back the other side of the hill. I land as softly as possible, with Gardevoir clinging onto me. I put her to her feet and she looks into my eyes. I look into her and move closer to her, but move back in the fear she might not want to kiss me. She looks at me reassuringly and puts her hands behind my head. She pulls me towards her and kisses me on the lips. She looks at me again and blushes. I pick her up again and sit down where I sat with her before. She hugs my body while I watch Hydreigon fall.

"BISHARP, BISHARP GET OVER HERE!" Bisharp hears a voice scream. Bisharp immediately sits up and runs to the cockpit. Knivjay is there, pressing the buttons and pulling the steering wheel towards her chest. Bisharp immediately sits in the other seat and starts barking orders into his earphones. He presses the button to tell the passengers to put their seatbelt on. The light flashes and everybody scrambles to get back into their seats. Vulpix comes out of the bathroom and sits in a seat next to Maractus, who's rushing to pack her things into her bag. Vulpix turns to Medicham who's using Psychic to pack everyone's belongings into their bags and into the head lockers. Vulpix relaxes as she see's Maractus panting and bracing herself for landing. Knivjay is yelling to Bisharp as she panics slightly.

"Attention passengers…" Bisharp instructs in the intercom. "…we are now preparing for landing, please put your belongings in the head lockers above you and return to your seats."

"WE ALREADY DID THAT!" Vulpix yells from the distance. Bisharp chuckles at that as Knivjay starts sweating and panicking. Knivjay has flown a jet before but that's just take off that she is able to do, she is not very experienced with landing a plane. Bisharp puts his hand on Knivjay's shoulder. He was very experienced with take-off and landing of a jet as it was compulsory for him to get piloting lessons in Scotland. He knew this stuff like the back of his hand.

"Knivjay let me land this plane, you just relax and let me do the work, just bear with me and steer." Bisharp said in a soft tone. Knivjay sighed in relief and did as he said. She put her hands on the steering wheel and pulled it towards her chest.

"Now….let's see where we are baby" Bisharp smiled. He pressed a button above his head and pulled a lever next to him. The aircraft started to drop slowly and gently. Bisharp had a determined look on his face. Knivjay was trying too hard obviously. Knivjay pressed a button close to her and the plane's wheels came out of their cases. Bisharp was guiding the plane to the runway, sweating slightly. Take-off and landing were the most dangerous aspects of flying an airplane, that's why the pilots have to concentrate hard, one wrong move and the plane drops and crashes. The plane's nose was pointing up slightly as it was dropping towards the runway. Team Psi enjoyed take-off and landing, Bisharp enjoyed flying the plane at take-off and landing. Knivjay didn't like landing, but she quite liked take-off, that's why she and Bisharp always do take-off. The plane approaches the runway and the wheels touch to the ground.

"TOUCH DOWN BOOYEAH!" Maractus yells. Vulpix shuffles a little from her as a bit of a joke as Maractus can be weird sometimes. Bisharp pulls the lever near him and the plane slows down. He turns to plane to its parking spot and then hits the break.

"Team Psi, we are finally here!" Bisharp announces into the intercom. Team Psi and the others cheer in delight.


End file.
